Chocolate Chip Cookies and Bruises
by KeaJade
Summary: Sokka's drunk and Toph has to bring him back to his room.


Because drunk Sokka stories amuse me to no end. Done at 3 AM cause I don't like to sleep at night. (afternoons are another story)

Chocolate Chip Cookies and Bruises

"Wow, the stars sure are pretty tonight. Don't you think so, Toph?"

Toph just kicked Sokka in the shin as she dragged him back to his room at the Inn he was staying at. It was a few years after Sozen's comet had come and gone and things were quiet with the world. Everywhere else that is.

"Oow, what'd ya do that for? It hurts, it hurts!" Sokka dropped to the ground, grabbed his shin and started rolling around in the dirt in the middle of the road.

"Would you shut up?" Toph yelled down to him. Sokka looked up at the younger girl. Tears filled his eyes and he started sniffing. "Why are you yelling? You don't love me, do you-ou." He sobbed.

Toph threw her hands up in the air. "You are the most annoying drunk I've ever met. The next time Aang and Katara go off to rebuild an air temple, I'm going with them."

"No, don't leave me-e-e." Sokka hiccupped and wrapped his arms around her legs. Sighing, Toph pried his arms off her, hoisted him up and continued dragging him through the deserted street. He drapped his arms over her shoulders. "You do love me," he shouted happily as her wiped his face on the back of her neck. Toph felt a shiver run through her body as they finally reached the door to the Inn. She pulled open the door and propped it with a rock she kicked up. As soon as they were in, she motioned and the rock absorbed back into the ground.

"Hey Sokka, if you stay very quiet like a good boy until we get to your room, I'll give you a cookie."

"OK!" And Sokka clammed up as Toph dragged him up the stairs and down the hall, trying not to do too much damage to his already injured shin. Finally they reached his room and she dropped him on the unmade bed. "Can I have my cookie now?" He asked in the voice of a five year old.

"Sorry Sokka, but there's none left." She shut the door, hoping the other Inn patrons were deep sleepers. She could hear Sokka start to whimper again and quickly put a stop to that. "I'll buy you a whole box tomorrow if you don't cry."

"I'll be good, mom. I promise." He reached out and grabbed Toph's arm, pulling her down into his lap. She struggled against his grip, but that just made him hold on tighter. "Toph did I ever tell you you're my best friend?"

She sighed again and kept trying to pull his arms apart. "Sokka, you need to go to sleep."

"I'm serious, Toph. You always take care of me and help me out, especially when my obnoxious sister is too wrapped up in that airbender to care about her own brother. You make me so happy." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Toph felt her cheeks getting warm and a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She quickly stamped that out. "You're drunk, Sokka. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do, I do! I'm perfectly ok." He let go of her and flopped onto the bed. "Hey, let's run away together." He reached down and tried to get a good grip on his boot.

She blew her bangs out of her face and helped him tug off his boots.

"It'll be fun. Just me and you and wherever we want to go. We could do anything. Anything at all." He popped up suddenly. "Hey, let's get married!"

Toph flopped down on the foot of the bed. She knew it was the alcohol talking. He always got more talkative when he was drunk and would start spouting off any random thought that came to mind. She should be used to his proposals and confessions of love by now, but every time he mentioned it a tiny ray of hope sparked even though she knew he would forget everything by morning. Then it was time for her to tell him what happened and make fun of him.

"Sokka, I think you should go to sleep now. It's too late to talk like that." She sat back up.

"I mean it. Let's get married and have lots of babies that will throw boomerangs and rocks at people."

Toph whacked him in the shin once more. But he was so out of it now, he said nothing this time. "That's it. Time for bed. And no arguments or no cookies."

"Oh, ok. But do I at least get a good night kiss?"

"Fine," she sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up again. Sokka lied down as Toph pulled a blanket over him. "Goodnight, Sokka." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. At the last second he turned and their lips met. Toph's eyes widened and she pulled away, he heart beating too fast for her liking.

Sokka reached out and squeezed her hand. "Night, Toph." He let go and started snoring.

Toph left his room and went in to hers, which was next door. Her fingers reached up to touch her lips as she shut the door and leaned against it for a second. She quickly shook any thoughts of Sokka from her head and went to lie down in her own bed.

The next morning, Toph walked down to the common room of the Inn and found Sokka sitting at a table, a cup of tea steaming in front of him and his forehead on the table. He looked up when he heard a chair being pulled out.

"Did I fall off a cliff last night?"

"Nope, just got drunk again."

"Oh." He took a sip of tea. "I guess that explains the nice size bruise on my shin. So how many times did I propose this time?"

"Only once really." She poured herself a cup of tea. "There was some talk of boomerang and rock throwing children again."

"Now those would be some scary kids." He chuckled then grabbed his head. "Oow. Did I do anything new?"

Toph bit her lip. The truth was part of their strange deal. "Yeah, you kissed me."

"Ah, that's not new."

"This time it was."

"Lips?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, Sokka staring down at his cup and Toph trying not to move. Finally she had enough. "Come on, Ponytail. I promised you a box of cookies." She got up and Sokka followed, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"If they're chocolate chip, I think I could part with a few."

Toph smiled.

It's now 4:30. Maybe I should try sleep.  
Oh yeah, the title? It's what Sokka got when he wakes up with a hangover. :p


End file.
